Jan Di's F(irst) 4 Kisses
by orangish
Summary: If Jun Pyo can't resist Jan Di, how can the rest of F4? Jan Di's first kisses. Fluffy one shot, kind of Jan Di/F4


**Jan Di's F(irst) 4 Kisses**

* * *

1.

**Goo Jun Pyo**

"Jun Pyo! Goo Jun Pyo! Wake up!"

Jan Di shook Jun Pyo, scattering water everywhere like wet dogs.

Jun Pyo's eyes remained closed, much to Jan Di's despair. He was irritating, for sure, but not irritating enough to die!

"Jun Pyo, wake up!" Jan Di pleaded, slapping his face. Three more seconds …

It was too long. Jun Pyo would die if he didn't respond any sooner. The growing crowd behind Jan Di shifted and mumbled with concern and surprise. _I'm the only one who can swim; imagine if I wasn't here! _Jan Di thought, which only fuelled her determination to keep Jun Pyo alive.

Holding his nose shut, Jan Di took a breath and quickly pressed her lips against his, exhaling into his mouth.

"Come on, come on…" Jan Di muttered frantically, shaking Jun Pyo, cold and wet hands surrounding his jaw. She shivered as the evening breeze blew over them. Still no response.

Groaning in scared frustration, she again leaned down to breathe into his lungs.

Jun Pyo's eyes flicked open.

Jan Di's brain screeched to a halt, as if she had been caught doing something bad. Her eyes widened, her lips an inch from his mouth. From his _smiling _mouth.

Jun Pyo's eyes were crinkled in the most victorious expression ever, as if he had won a contest. Grinning, he sweetly stared up at her. Jan Di blinked, before straightening, processing this in her brain. Jun Pyo had done this _on purpose._

"JUN PYO!" Jan Di shrieked angrily, and shoved Jun Pyo off her lap, seething. She, in a beautiful dress Seo Hyun had given her, had dived into a pool, swum to the bottom, and rescued a disgusting scumbag.

As she ran off, bare feet making wet footprints on the concrete, Jan Di touched her lips in horror.

And she had _kissed_ that disgusting scumbag.

* * *

2.

**So Yi Jung**

Casanovas were despicable.

Jan Di's frown deepened as she watched Yi Jung snake an arm around a university girl's waist as his other hand was interlaced with a junior girl's fingers.

Sure, Yi Jung might be nice and all, but really, did he have to seduce every female he saw? He probably broke hearts on a daily basis!

Jan Di sighed as she turned back to face her glass of orange juice. She didn't even know why she came to the Shinhwa Winter School Dance. What a waste of time! The F4 were too busy to pay her any mind. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo hadn't come—Jun Pyo said school dances were too boring for them—and Woo Bin was dancing with the (female) teachers.

Standing up and gathering her things, Jan Di decided she'd just retire back to the porridge shop. Porridge, especially with Ga Eul, was more fun than this flop of a dance.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jan Di paused and looked up. She'd barely heard the voice over the loud music.

Yi Jung stood there, smirking at her, some girls standing behind him.

A bit embarrassed, Jan Di placed her things back down and crossed her arms.

"Ah … Yi Jung… yeah, back to the porridge shop," she replied defiantly.

"And why's that?" Yi Jung asked, voice sweet, letting go of the girls and slipping his way next to Jan Di.

"I don't like it here," Jan Di answered honestly, and began to get her things again. Yi Jung stopped her, and smiled.

"Is it because you don't have a date?" he said, brushing Jan Di's bangs behind her ear. Behind them, the girls mumbled in dissent. Before a shocked Jan Di could reply, he leaned closer and whispered sugary-sweet into her ear, "Dance with me."

Jan Di jerked away from Yi Jung, face flushing red. Indignant, she shouted, louder than the music, "Yi Jung! Shame on you! YOU HAVE FOUR DATES ALREADY!"

The crowd's chatter dropped as the people in the dance hall all turned to stare at Yi Jung and Jan Di. Jan Di was unfazed—she'd gotten it a lot the past year—but Yi Jung was now the one whose cheeks were tinged pink.

Jan Di looked triumphantly at Yi Jung. _That'll teach Mr. Casanova to woo more girls, _she thought heroically. Yi Jung looked back, before chuckling in defeated amusement.

"Ahh, Jan Di … Could never expect anything less of you," Yi Jung said, smiling fondly at her.

Jan Di blinked. This was not the reaction she was expecting, but she appreciated it all the same. "Well, if that's all, I'm going to go leave n—"

Yi Jung pressed a quick kiss on her cheek, right next to her lips.

Jan Di gasped. The girls around Yi Jung gasped even louder.

Yi Jung barely held in a laugh at the girls' reaction and dragged Jan Di to the dance floor, pressing another kiss.

* * *

3.

**Song Woo Bin**

It was 9:50PM, and Kang San was at home sick with a fever. Jan Di's only solution was to run to the convenience store and grab some Tylenol. Combing through the medicine aisle, she picked out a few new bottles of pills, calculating the price.

"Good thing this place is open till ten," she mumbled to herself.

"I know, right?"

Jan Di whirled around in surprise, seeing no one, before she looked downwards.

Woo Bin was crouched there, back to the shelf, panting.

"W-Woo Bin!" Jan Di exclaimed. This was a pleasant surprise. Woo Bin was probably the nicest member of F4 second to Ji Hoo.

"Shhhhhhhh!" hissed Woo Bin, standing up and covering her mouth with his hand. "They'll find me!"

Jan Di's eyes, the size of plates, blinked multiple times as she nodded in silence. If Song Woo Bin, rumoured son of the mafia, was afraid of being found by someone, Jan Di should be scared too.

A car passed by outside the convenience store window and Woo Bin sighed in relief, letting go of Jan Di.

"What's happening?" Jan Di whispered, shuffling a bit closer to Woo Bin. Oh man, what if who was chasing Woo Bin found her too?

Woo Bin sighed. "My dad… he's trying to set me up with some American girl. She's chasing me around now," he explained, running his hand through his hair. "She's crazy! She's apparently a good match with me, and it'll make our American _business_ ties stronger."

Jan Di quietly digested this. _Business_ meant gang stuff, right?

Woo Bin grinned playfully at her. "Sorry. I was running, saw you, and came in here."

Jan Di laughed nervously. Honestly, the thought of Woo Bin's gangster family made her knees shake. Woo Bin seemed to sense this as he looked at her curiously.

"Aww, Jan Di, don't worry! Nothing's ever gonna happen to you. If anything does, because of my background, they're dead!" Woo Bin declared.

Jan Di felt a bit more relieved, and much happier as he ruffled her hair.

"And you can protect yourself, no worries," Woo Bin added after a moment, before laughing affectionately. "Your flying kick will defend us."

Jan Di stifled a giggle. He was talking about her kicking Jun Pyo across the face. That had felt good.

"Hey! Store's closing!" the clerk shouted from the counter. "Hurry up and buy your stuff or get out!"

Woo Bin looked a bit offended and was about to say something but Jan Di quickly held him back. Oh, if that clerk knew who Woo Bin was…! She placed the Tylenol bottles on the counter and slid the money across.

"Who's sick?" Woo Bin asked as they stepped out the store.

"My brother," Jan Di sighed, shaking the bag. "He's got a fever, and we've run out of medicine at home."

A sleek black car suddenly screeched around the corner and skidded to a stop right in front of them. The door flew open and a man, wearing a very expensive-looking suit, hopped out and grabbed Woo Bin before he could bolt.

"Ah—hey!" Woo Bin yelled.

Jan Di could only stand there, astonished, as a white woman, probably ten years older than Woo Bin, stepped out. She was _gorgeous—_blonde hair, blue eyes_—_possibly more gorgeous than Seo Hyun or Jun Pyo's sister. This must be the American girl Woo Bin was talking about.

"Woo Bin," the woman squealed excitedly. Her English accent was very clear. "We're meant to be! Let's go for a car ride, hmm?"

Woo Bin looked terrified and disgusted at the same time.

"Bridget! No!" he answered, finally breaking away from the man holding on to him. "We're not meant to be! I just met you last week!"

The American pouted childishly at him. However old this woman was, she didn't act her age. She reminded Jan Di of a spoiled kid. "It's _Brittany_! And—"

"I've already got a girl!" Woo Bin said fiercely, and threw his arm around Jan Di's hips. Jan Di's face flushed red. "I can't date you!"

Brittany blushed and then spat, "Are you sure…? She's probably just your friend!"

Woo Bin frowned. He turned and kissed Jan Di on the cheek. Jan Di felt her face grow hot as she stayed immobile in Woo Bin's arms. "_Play along,_" he whispered, lips brushing her earlobe.

Brittany coughed and stomped her foot. "No! How do you like _her_ over m—"

Woo Bin's lips dropped to Jan Di's neck before leading back up to her lips. Brittany made an _I-can't-believe-this_ noise and stalked back into her car, the man in the suit following.

"Woo—Woo Bin!" Jan Di exclaimed, scandalized.

Woo Bin pulled away, arm still around Jan Di as the car took off into the darkness.

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologised, after they were gone, ducking his head. "Desperate measures there."

Jan Di laughed and ruffled his hair this time. "It's fine. At least now you're free of her, right?"

"Yeah, man!" Woo Bin huffed, in English. Jan Di always wondered why he spoke in English at the most random times, but she admitted to herself it made him sound cooler. He grinned cheekily at her and started walking in the direction of her house.

"Come on, let's go to your house. I'll tell Kang San, my bro, mafia stories till he sleeps."

* * *

4.

**Yoon Ji Hoo**

A _whole box of meat._

That was the prize, and Jan Di's mouth was watering at the thought. _No, if I win it, I must send it back to Mom and Dad and Kang San_, she thought determinedly, steeling herself. _Wait, what if Ji Hoo doesn't want to do this?_ She side glanced at Ji Hoo, who was looking elsewhere, before focusing on that box of meat.

Ji Hoo must've realised how hard she had been staring at the box of meat.

"Jan Di, do you want to go for the contest?" he asked, voice growing in excitement.

Jan Di had a silent celebration in her head. Oh, Ji Hoo didn't mind!

She grinned and followed after Ji Hoo as they went forward. They had been spending the day at the park. Hopefully it would erase Jan Di's painful thoughts of Jun Pyo, and the box of meat had definitely done it, at least temporarily.

The contest was the best couple picture; they could rent wedding dresses and suits to help. And the prizes were ... _that box of meat_. And two plane tickets and a microwave. Irrelevant, compared to that _box of meat._

Five minutes later, Jan Di stood outside the changeroom, in a beautiful wedding gown. She looked in the mirror. The front part stopped at her knees but the back part cascaded down behind her, a waterfall of pearly white lace and fabric. Her hair had been pulled back and a thin veil was draped around her head like a crown.

Ji Hoo suddenly appeared next to her, and he smiled gracefully into the mirror. His white suit and her white dress made their reflections glow. Jan Di's eyes were huge._ Ji Hoo looks like an angel,_ she thought in awe.

"You look like an angel," Ji Hoo mumbled, smile widening. It was like he was echoing her thoughts.

Jan Di grinned back in response. "Come on... Let's go win!"

They waited in line for about ten more minutes before it was finally their turn. The young women in the crowd, including the men, were all cheering and whispering about how handsome Ji Hoo was.

"With your looks... we'll win for sure," Jan Di laughed, squeezing Ji Hoo's hand. They stepped forward and positioned themselves in front of the camera crew. They seemed starstruck at how good looking Ji Hoo was as well.

"Um... we're ready?" Jan Di asked, clearing her throat. The cameraman coughed and put his jaw back on.

"Yeah, uh, say, _fighting_!" he exclaimed, smiling as he lowered his eye to the camera.

Jan Di beamed as happily as she could, the sea rushing behind them and seagulls flying into the distance.

"A bit closer, please!"

Jan Di shuffled nearer to Ji Hoo, shoulders touching.

"Closer! Are you guys a couple or what?"

Jan Di blinked as she felt Ji Hoo's arms encircle her, and she leaned into his touch. It was a comforting feeling, and Jan Di relaxed, elation flooding her heart.

"There... ah ... you know what would be perfect? A kiss!"

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo, and he looked down at her. The audience watching them began to cheer and chant, excited for a kiss from the beautiful pair. This would be incredibly awkward, considering their situation. _For that box of meat_, Jan Di thought, and her eyes returned to Ji Hoo. _And for Ji Hoo._

The sun had gone into the clouds so Jan Di could see Ji Hoo's cheeks had turned much redder. He lowered his face a little, not sure what to do.

Jan Di giggled a little, and smiling, she planted a kiss on Ji Hoo's cheek just as the sun came back out of hiding and shone over them.

The camera clicked, a loud cheer from the crowd, and it was over.

Ji Hoo looked a bit strangely at her, and smiled back. His eyes were warm, as warm as Jan Di was feeling.

As they held the final voting of the pictures and Jan Di and Ji Hoo had changed back into their clothes, Jan Di eyed the box of meat a bit sadly. No doubt Ji Hoo had scored the two of them first place—the girls were milling around their photo on the voting board—but first place meant the plane tickets, not the meat.

Ji Hoo held on to Jan Di's shoulder, watching the results. As expected, they won first place. Jan Di looked at the box of meat the third place winners were holding, a small wistful smile on her lips. She was definitely happy that they had won such hard competition but— "Jan Di, do you want to exchange?"

Jan Di looked up at him, cut off from her train of thought. "Huh?"

"Exchange," Ji Hoo answered, a growing look of amusement on his face. He walked over to the third place couple and asked, "Could I please have that box in exchange for these plane tickets?"

The young man looked a bit indignant but the woman seemed dazed. "Ye-yeah," she said, swooning slightly. Ji Hoo nodded graciously and took the box of meat, walking back to Jan Di.

Jan Di glanced down at the meat, back up at Ji Hoo, and then she took the box. Exploding in delighted laughter, she jumped on Ji Hoo's back, holding on to it. "Oh, thank you, Ji Hoo!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Ji Hoo laughed in response, spinning Jan Di around. Jan Di hopped back on to the ground and turned Ji Hoo to face her, and pressed another kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**Yes, Ji Hoo gets 2 because I feel so lonely for him. :) I just finished watching this drama yesterday and I don't think my emotions can handle it haha. It was just too amazing! Honestly can't pick between Jan Di and Ji Hoo or Jan Di and Jun Pyo... :'( the ending was lovely nevertheless, though.**

**As you know Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's kisses were from the actual drama (second kiss for Ji Hoo I just added). Yi Jung and Woo Bin's kisses were made, but I can totally picture it happening haha! :)**


End file.
